Finris
All pictures used on this page are pictures of the model Michael Tintiuc which I edited. Thanks. Finris Preldamaiar Mairionion, or Finris the Half-Elf, Half-Maiar , was the eldest son of Maethoriel, child of a forced union between his mother and Sauron following Vehiron's execution in TA 940. He was born in TA 942 in the central jails of Mordor, taken away 25 years later to live with Sauron with who he never wanted to stay. After escaping from Mordor, Finris traveled to Mirkwood where he stay as a hunter before getting caught by gards. He lived in Mirkwood with his mother and followed her in all decisions she made. In FO 121, he sailed West with her and his family after being called by Manwë. Biography Early years Finris was born in TA 942 in the main jail of Mordor, son of the princess Maethoriel of Ailinosto and Sauron. Because his father did not know about his birth first, Maethoriel choosed to make him live like an elf. Born from a rape, he was not seen as a good thing before his birth, but was discovered like to be a very kind little boy as he grew up. Prisonners loved him, all of them are teaching him new things. He was under the due care of Maidhion, Maldor and Maethoriel who were keeping him away from his father, hidding him with other children in the corner of each cells. He was discribed like to be the only one who was able to make the princess smile after the death of Vehiron. Maethoriel loved her son and taught him how to use his Ñoldor powers and even to fight only with his hands. Finris followed his mother and liked to share her opinnion while being very young. Nevertheless, Sauron learnt about his son's existence and urged to take him away when he was 25, causing Maethoriel to fall in a deep pain which forced her to escape years later. In Mordor and away from his land While he was under his father's care, Finris disliked everything which was presented to him. He refused to go out from his rooms, refuses to see anyone and locked himself in his suite. His life in Mordor was not very shown. As a child, he refused to stay with his father who showed him a human appearance. Growing up, Finris magnifested his firsts desires of peace, which turned into a dramatic situation with Sauron who just wanted to controll the world and make all other races suffer under his domination. Finris was ordered to kill all prisonners of Mordor including his mother and uncles, he refused and put his life in danger by arguing that his father must kill him to kill his people. Sauron refused to listen to his son and learnt that Ailinostos people were about to flee. Finris was locked in the back towers of Mordor when his people fleed from Mordor, causing that he was unable to see them again. He was kept in the tower for years before having the right to see his father again. Finris was forced to execute several elves and humans who erew captives and obeyed to his father. In his deep pain in front of an elf in agony, he confessed to his victim that he never wanted to cause any trouble to people. The man told him that he saw a pure soul inside his body which would be recognized by Valars. Finris oppened his eyes and choosed to remain in the tower where he was locked in for years before getting called by his father once more to execute another elf, a woman this time, called Raina . This time, Finris refused and was forced to flee Mordor with no weapons as he attempted to make the woman escape. The young man fleed Mordor with the elf he was supposed to execute who was severely wounded. Finris choosed to protect her by using his magic, arriving very quickly next to Mirkwood. He implored for help to pilgrims by telling them that he escaped from Mordor, all of them told him to go to Mirkwood and offered them several plants and few cups of water. Finris and Raina fastly arrived to Mirkwood. Life as a hunter and capture Finris and Raina were living in the southern part of the Forest Road, in a cave formed by a tree. Raina was getting weaker and weaker, Finris tried to create some weapons to protect her from giant spiders and tries to cure her with what he found, unable to cure her with his powers. Raina told him that, during all those years spent together, she learnt how to love the son of Sauron who tried to kill her and collapsed. Finris tried to hunt all alone for a long while, falling in love with Raina who he wanted to save. Finris held his position for years before the forest turned darker following Finror's death and funerals. Raina oppened her eyes as she saw a white butterfly and offered Finris a small bracelet she had since she was a child, dying in silence after hundred years of agony. Finris was wounded for the rest of his life. He choosed to use his powers to make the young lady rest on a bench of white flowers, protected by an invisible coffin covering her whole body. Her body never tainted, she always leaned in the same place. He remained next to Raina's corpse several times, hunting alone to save his life in the forest. Due to his half Maiar part, Finris was able to save himself from any danger all alone, He lived in the secret, even not seen or heard by Thranduil who has the whole control of his forest. However, twelve years after Finror's death, guards were spread around Mirkwood after hearing that several giant spiders got killed in a short time by an unknown force. Finris was caught hunting and thrown in front of Thranduil's throne who threatned him to kill him if he chooses to remain silent, telling to cut his tongue first and then behead him. Finris choosed to refuse to talk until he saw Maethoriel behind Thranduil who ordered him to leave her son alone. Thranduil was forced to keep Finris in Mirkwood after his daughter in law's revelation. From the Wicked child to the Beautiful prince First was only seen as the son of Sauron, elves of Mirkwood refused to walk next to him and were even trying to hide when the man passed next to them. Finris was silent and didn't smile to anyone, still hurt by Raina's death. However, his gentle behaviour attracted some children of Mirkwood and young elves he was curring. Thranduil was very violent to Finris first, ordering him to cure his soldiers by his powers and then threatning him to death because of it. Finris had to remain in the deepest parts of Mirkwood to not cross the elven king where he met Legolas who gently offered him to treat him like a son after what happened to Finror. The half Maiar refused after the treatments of Thranduil and fleed away to the main garden where he leaned for months on a bench until Thranduil discovered him and held him to the realm, touched by his reaction and praying for his forgiveness. Thranduil's kind behaviour offered Finris a better reputation than the wicked child he was supposed to be after his arrival in Mirkwood. Finris starts to be well pleased by women of Mirkwood because of his quite and respectful behaviour toward every people he meet. He learns how to be more polite with Luthien and learns how to behave like a prince by Thranduil. Finris is discribed like to be a very elegant person, handsome and well built. He is called Finris Vanyahessë ''by people of Mirkwood and is known for being the second elf who is called by a second Quenyan name. Elrond discribes him like a " young and big shining blue tree among green and yellow woods ". Finris is beautitul, and his always told about his physicall appearence during his days in Mirkwood. In Rivendell, he is considered like to be a divinity. In Lothlorien, Galadriel even gives him the necklace of protection to preserve him from Sauron's powers on his family. Finris confess his actions to Galadriel who just tells him that he is still pure and was under his father's control. After his half brother's resurection, Finris is shown as a mentor. He loves to waist time by helping Finror in Mirkwood. Thranduil even offers Finris to be named prince of Mirkwood. Finris and Finror are both crowned princes of Mirkwood later on, but half Maiar chooses to concentrate himself in magic and is then named 2nd Great Wizard of Mirkwood after the main councelor of Thranduil. Finris is the one who assists to Ithilwens birth and offers his mother the necklace Galadriel gave him to protect his half sister. He raises Ithilwen by teaching her magic and assist to Ailinosto's destruction. He travels with his younger brother to human and dwarish lands to keep the peace between elves and other races in order to their mother's desires of peace. Finris is the one who reports the fall of Erebor to Maethoriel. After the War of Ring, Finris travels with his mother and aunt to Minas tirith to assist to Arwen's wedding and chooses to remain there with his mother until his aunts death. He then sails west with his family in FO 121. Living in Valinor As he arrives in Mandos, Finris is immediatly presented to Manwë who chooses to place him in the great domain of Maiars of Aman. He is lead to a great castle built on the Hills and is taught to use his power carefully by other Maiars with other persons like him. Finris calls it " The end of the deep solitude " which was caused by his race and unability choose between them both. Trivia Facts * Finris is supposed to be the last person born in the jails of Mordor. * ''Preldamair means " Half Elven-Maiar ". Finris is called like this by all Noldor, including elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien. * Vanyahessë means " The Beautiful Prince ". Mirkwood elves choosed to call him like this because of his extreme beauty. Just like his mother, he had the right to have a Quenyan second name. * On the contrary to his father, Finris desired the peace in the world since his birth. * Finris' soul was always considered like to be pure, because Sauron influenced him to kill people around him but his strenght made him refuse an oppose himself to the dark lord. * His hair is black and not ginger as Mairon's one. When Sauron raped Maethoriel, he was arboring a black haired man's appearence. Quotes Category:Half-elves Category:Noldor Category:Maiar Category:Wizards